Digital audio systems, also known as acoustic processing systems, may be employed in a variety of scenarios. For example, a digital audio system may serve as a hands-free telephony system. Digital audio systems may be tuned to compensate for their operating acoustical environment. In this way, optimal or near-optimal subjective and/or objective quality may be provided by correcting or adjusting for the acoustical environment.
For example, where the digital audio system is an integrated audio system of a vehicle (such as, for example, an integrated hands-free telephony system), it may be tuned for the particular type of vehicle. Such tuning may, for example, compensate for properties of the vehicle with acoustic effects such as, for example, the cabin size and/or the loudspeaker/microphone arrangements found in a particular vehicle model.
Same or similar audio systems may be deployed in different operating environments. For example, an in-vehicle audio system of one vehicle model may be the same or similar to that of another vehicle model. In such cases, re-tuning for the different environment may be required. A failure to properly retune may, however, not be readily apparent. Indeed, use of an ineffectively tuned system may not necessarily result in poor or suboptimal performance under best-case or even nominal circumstances. This could lead to a lack of tuning being undetected such as, for example, in the testing of production prototypes. Conversely, an ineffectively tuned system may fail under typical use cases in ways such that the root cause of the ineffective tuning may not be readily apparent.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.